


BioNaruto

by crazy2james



Category: BioShock, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy2james/pseuds/crazy2james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta survived the travel to the surface and had no need to be absorved by Eleanor, so he had a happy life until his death. During his life he took away his own plasmids and gene-tonics and sealed them in a basement he made himself. Millenia later, a sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki finds his way into a cave with strange devises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

A teen, no older than sixteen sat in front of a desk littered with rectangular devices with circles on them and an orange book with letters no one in that day and age but him could understands.

The boy himself could be called handsome, with an angular face and whisker birthmarks, orange hair that covered the back of his neck yet stayed away from his face, only framing it with two bangs, and eyes a deep purple.

This boy was the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, not that anyone but him knew, a teen called Uzumaki Naruto, a boy many considered to be a demon in human skin, not that the boy cared either.

The teen closed the book with a heavy thud and looked at the device on his hand, looking for the activation button.

Finding it, the boy clicked it and listened, giving it allhis mind to the voice in a language that he was sure he was the only one that could understand.

* * *

" **Delta's first yearly update since my escape from rapture with Eleanor.**

" **The injuries I sustained during our surfacing after the explosion of Lamb's headquarters left me in rest for nearly six months, during which Eleanor was forced to take care of me, I refused to let her become a monster by absorbing my ADAM.**

" **After those six months I found another house to live with my daughter, something I believe she was happy of.**

" **I kept her inside our home for the rest of the year, teaching her things she should have learned if she lived in the surface all her life, like I did before my descent into Rapture.**

" **She learned fast, and still is learning, I think she will be ready for college by the time next summer starts"**

* * *

The voice stopped, along with the static that accompanied the voice.

Naruto pressed another recorder and kept listening.

* * *

" **Second update since my escape from Rapture with Eleanor.**

" **I was right, Eleanor entered college this summer, and she is already one of the popular in medicine, I should have expected that since she was good with people when she was a little sister.**

" **I have kept this from her, as I don't want her to remember her life in the bottom of the sea, but I kept the bottles of plasmids and gene tonics I applied to myself, I have refilled them after extracting the ADAM that made them up from my body with Eleanor's ADAM gathering needle.**

" **The bottles now rest in my sealed off, hand excavated basement, hopefully to never see the light of the day ever again.**

" **I am sure that only Eleanor's descendants will be able to enter my basement again"**

* * *

Another recorded was played.

* * *

" **Tenth update since our escape from Rapture.**

" **Eleanor has finished the first part of her career studies, and now she has found herself a boyfriend despite my best efforts on scaring the boy away.**

" **Tenebaum has showed herself to be adaptable and resourceful, as expected of someone that lived in the noses of all authorities of Rapture without being heavily compromised.**

" **She called from Groenland to tell me that she had escaped the underwater city by somehow accessing a sphere with the little sisters she had with her.**

" **I have invited her over, to hear how Rapture went about without anyone leading it.**

" **I expect it to be overrun with splicers that started killing each other"**

* * *

The boy flipped open a notebook and wrote something in the same language of the book he had closed.

_Splicer: a person that has lost their minds to the ADAM inside them, something that is probably the byproduct of the rewriting of the DNA_

The boy clicked another of the recorders after finishing writing.

* * *

" **Yearly report number 26**

" **Eleanor is now married despite my efforts to have her wait until she is forty, but I suppose thirty-one is acceptable.**

" **Then again, I speak as a man that had married at his fifties, with a woman he met in a time of stress.**

" **My new job as a private detective has gotten me to an investigation on how could what looked like a giant metallic bird fall from the sky.**

" **It was a request from the government, so there was not much I could do against taking it.**

" **I am 57 years old now, I feel old."**

* * *

The boy looked to a wall where nearly a hundred bottles of different colors sat, divided in two, with a small amount of only ten bottles on one side and the other with a bigger amount of nearly ninety.

* * *

" **This is probably the last update I will ever do, number 49.**

" **Eleanor's two children are now in high school, with a year between them, she sends them to spend time with use every evening, and I admit that I am really fond of them.**

" **Elizabeth will probably follow a couple of years behind me, but she has to make sure that Eleanor will not break down upon my death, though I trust Jake will do that.**

" **Eleanor is now the head doctor at the hospital she works in, something that has taken her a lot of time and effort, but not enough that her children don't know her.**

" **If you are hearing this, then you are my descendant, well, Eleanor's, but it's pretty much the same.**

" **I leave you all the plasmids and gene-tonics in my basement, along with the information on Rapture Elizabeth and I gathered**

" **Remember just one thing, my descendant, plasmids may be used in any way, from helping to killing, so don't lose sight of what you want them for.**

" **If you speak your purpose into the voice lock and it detects the right purpose, then you may use them.**

" **Do be careful"**

* * *

The boy stood up from the chair he had been sitting at and walked to the wall where the bottles stood, this time walking with his hand on it until he found a rectangular, metallic thing protruding from the wall.

He put a paper over it, which caused it to spark to life with lights that could be seen in only the most advanced of buildings in his village.

" _ **Speak the password now**_ " a strange voice from the lock said.

The boy took a calming breath before speaking, "To protect those close to me"

" _ **Processing…Password correct, come in"**_ the glass that had been covering the wall slid away, making the boy take the paper away from the lock, making it turn off again.

"So much power in such a little bottle" the boy muttered, "To bad many of them won't be useful now"

The boy made a cross with two fingers of each side, somehow managing to make three copies of himself appear, "leave the summoning, possession and telekinesis out, the first is useless, the second probably won't work on ninja and the third will only work on big stuff.

"The others don't matter as long as I have the body enhancing and the cigarette/alcohol immunity, you pick the rest"

The boy sat himself on an operating table, strapped his feet and one of his hands just hard enough that they wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pulled.

Laying down and putting part of his shirt on his mouth, Naruto waited for one of the copies to tie his free hand down and for the pain the information described to come.

A soon as his free hand was strapped it begun, he felt pain like none he had ever experienced.

* * *

" **Journal of Naruto Uzumaki, October 30** **th** **, current age is 17.**

" **It has been a month since my clones injected me with the DNA modifying elixirs, and the results have been good so far.**

" **According to Tenebaum and Delta, there is a constant tug at one's mind during the time there is ADAM inside the body, yet I've felt nothing of the sort, only the original pain of having the Plasmids injected.**

" **I've done research regarding what was and what is during the time jump between Eleanor and me, and some of the things I've discovered are good.**

" **EVE and chakra are the similar, but not quite the same, as proven by the fact that even though I train liberally in the use of plasmids, not once have I run dry.**

" **My hypothesis to this is that because EVE and chakra share the same origins, they share the same energetic qualities, but while the body was never able to produce EVE, chakra is naturally produced.**

" **My research in this will continue"**

* * *

" **January 21, age seventeen.**

" **I am now in my last year at the ninja academy, something stupid considering that I've shown my proficiency at the shadow clone, the transformation and the substitution techniques, with the occasional use of Swarm or Scout for entertainment purposes, like at the hot springs.**

" ***cough* right, my research on EVE and its similitudes with chakra has reached its end, I have discovered that the reason EVE can't be generated by the body is because it is basically liquid chakra, but denser than that of the human body, this is partly because chakra has become diluted by the body while EVE hasn't.**

" **My research on ADAM is still fruitless, the only thing I can even begin to compare it to is the substance that comes out of my midriff when I am overly emotional or injured, but that was there ever since I can remember.**

" **I will begin the study of the seal on my stomach soon, hopefully to finish my research on it before the academy ends, as I've no doubt any jonin will keep me from tampering with it."**

* * *

" **July seventeen, age seventeen.**

" ***sigh*My research on the seal of my stomach took me to the records building, the building where I found out who my parents were, but it has been the first time I use Scout in an official building, and not just the hot springs and library.**

" **Last time I was there I only read the important things in my file: my parents and my blood tipe and bloodline, I was ten at the time, only really interested in seeing if I was really a no-name orphan.**

" **The reading of my entire expedient as a spirit was interesting to the least.**

" **I've discovered that the seal on my navel holds back the Nine Tailed Fox, reading of my mother's expedient shows that she too held it during her time.**

" **I do find myself confused, as her status as holder was marked top-secret while mine was only kept secret from people three years and under when the Fox attacked, this includes those born after the attack more than seventeen years ago.**

" **I have decided to take all my belongings and fake my death during one of my missions when I become a chunin, as that would allow me to wander the world and settle down in a place that would not discriminate against those different, probably Love or Sea-Shell country.**

" **A good thing has resulted in my investigation was that it resulted in me becoming friends with a rather good looking girl named Yakumo, I hope we can move past the awkwardness soon"**

* * *

" **September 12, age is still seventeen, but only for one more month**

" **My friendship with Yakumo has grown during this months, as I helped her become stronger of body with the help of body-strengthening gene-tonics, though I had to give her the level 2 versions, as I'm using the third level ones myself.**

" **As soon as she could walk I brought her to my cave after an extensive tour of the village, during which she proved herself to be a good friend, I have given her the book on English language so we can communicate without anyone knowing what we are talking about, she is in a level lower than me, but only for a bit.**

" **She has read through the database on Rapture and wants to be injected with a plasmid, but the only ones I had were Possession and Telekinesis, despite this she insisted and ended up guilt-tripping me into injecting them, the girl has too much brain.**

" **She has also expressed her desire to accompany me when I leave the village but she needs to get stronger both physically and mentally if she wants to come.**

" **I would give her the teleport plasmid if I had it, but it was lost when Delta destroyed the plasmid factory"**

* * *


	2. December tenth

**-December Ten-Konoha Outskirts**

Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, walked the road that had become greatly familiar to him after a whole year of daily visits to his friend's house, a lit cigarette dangled from his mouth and his face was set in a strange mix of a scowl and a smile.

The years had been kind to this teen, as his body was lean yet powerful, with a height of nearly seven feet and a face he had discovered was highly attractive to girls, or at least to those that came from outside the village, with his slightly vulpine look and the general bad-boy aura that stayed around him.

His clothes also helped him with his looks, as the tight black shirt he was wearing pressed against his muscles and the sleeveless jacket he was hearing allowed his arms to be seen. His pants were also black, but they were baggy and full of pockets, with a thin orange line running down the side

He cared not for the attention girls gave him though, as he belonged to one girl only: Yakumo Kurama.

The girl had been his only friend for a little less than a year, but you would probably never see two closer friends, enven though Naruto planned to change that that day.

In one of his hands was a little box that contained a necklace for the girl he was going to visit, but only him and the old man that had unofficially adopted him knew what was inside, not even the man's daughter, a girl that was already married, knew what was inside the box.

He wouldn't give it to her yet though, he had to take her on a date first.

Arriving to Yakumos's house he took one last, long drag to his cigarette before throwing it on the ground and putting it out, pocketing the jewelry box as he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Yakumo's uncle smiled as he saw him, "Thank god you're here, she's been worrying about when you'll come since you didn't come in the morning" the man said.

Naruto snorted, "yeah, well, Iruka would put me in detention the whole next day if I skipped again, it doesn't help that the graduation exams are coming"

Yakumo's uncle sighed as he guided Naruto through the house, "things have sure changed since I was a gennin," he said, making Naruto look at him oddly, "well we graduated at twelve, and there a lot to be said about the curriculum, I've seen fitter kunoichi lately, nothing compared to the fangirls we had to deal with during the academy"

Naruto grunted in annoyance, not at Yakumo's uncle, but at some of his…class mates, "yeah, they've tried to beat that attitude out of them," he said.

"Yeah, the previous program left the slack to be picked up by the jonin teachers," the man said, "left a lot to be desired, I had to change teams many time because one of my teammates got killed"

"Hope you didn't lose any friends," Naruto said, as a person with only one true friend he knew the true importance of bonds with other people, as if he had a lot of fans due to his looks, his only bonds apart from Yakumo were Teuchi and Ayame.

"Nah," the man shook his head, "I was part of the group that did independent study, my friends were some of the few that actually survived many missions before getting crippled" the man stopped and clapped, turning to Naruto, "enough of this depressing stuff, you have to congratulate my niece now"

That was one of the reasons he was there after all, it _was_ Yakumo's birthday today and he planned to give her a present she would remember for years to come.

"See ya" the young man called as Yakumo's uncle walked away. He knocked on the door three times and called out, "mind if I come in, I prefer your room to the hallway"

Heavy, rushed footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, making Naruto smirk, "You're here!" Yakumo cried as she opened the door and threw her arms around him.

Naruto chuckled as he returned the hug, "No I'm not" he replied once Yakumo leaned away from him, "I'm just a figment that your imagination created" he chuckled at her annoyed expression, "Of course I'm here, it's your birthday, now put your shoes on, I've got something planned"

"OH" her expression rose then fell as she looked at her clothes, "I'm not underdressed, am I?" she asked

Naruto chuckled, "If anything you'll be more comfortable than me" he answered, unconsciously fingering the box in one of his pockets, "just put on your best walking shoes and you'll be fine"

The girl nodded, making her braid of reddish-brown hair bounce, and she ran to her closet.

Naruto took this time to admire the girl before him, enjoying the slight bounce of her bigger-than-average chest as she moved and sat herself to put on her shoes.

Yakumo was attractive, even if she refused to admit it, with her round face and pout-ish lips, fair skin that had been getting progressively darker the more time she spent with him, and a body with large chest and firm rear. Yet she was also tall, reaching to his own chin, something impressive considering he was one of the tallest people in the village, which was aying something when the average height was between five and six feet.

The only persons taller than him was a white-haired pervert that didn't bother having an alibi when peeping and another white-haired man that had no concept of public decency as showed by his constant reading of the Make-out series.

At least he used Scout when in the hot spring and pretended to sleep.

Then again, he had been using it less and less in the hot spring unless Yakumo was there.

Hey, he was entitled to his fantasies.

Back on topic: Yakumo did not want to admit that she was pretty, her purple shirt hid her curves and the pants she wore were even baggier than his own.

Though why she used pants when her 'shirt' reached her mid-thigh was a mystery to him.

' _RIGHT_ , _keep your mind out of the gutter Uzumaki_ ' he mentally told himself.

He held out his arm for her, already knowing that she would take a bit before taking it, but time was all he had, "Right, first stop is Ichiraku's I have to pick something from there" he said as the two started to move through the corridors

Yakumo groaned, "please tell me aren't getting ramen for lunch" she whined to him, "I know you like the stuff, but it isn't healthy as often as you eat it" he sighed and went for a cigarette of the packet in one of his cargo pockets, only to have his hand smacked, "Nor is smoking healthy for you, I don't care if you have that tonic in you, it still hurts you" she said the middle part in English and the rest in the normal language, as both of them knew that they had guards hanging over them.

"It works by healing me every time I smoke, how can that be harmful?" he asked, just to sigh as the girl glared at him, "and anyway, no, we're not eating ramen today, we're eating my own concoctions" he smiled at her.

"So" the girl began, "noodles of some kind"

If Yakumo were not holding Naruto's arm he would have face planted, as it was he missed a step and turned to glare at her when he regained his footing, starting to scowl as she started to laugh.

"No, noodles are only a side dish," he said, making her grin, "Teuchi and Ayame also agreed to help us get away" he murmured in English, "wouldn't want them to intrude"

The two walked from the forest to the village itself, ignoring the scowls, glares and stares thrown at them while talking about nothing in particular, getting the occasional odd look because they started to talk in English, a language that they already knew was totally unknown to anyone but scholars.

Eventually they reached the village's center and entered the little stand called Ichiraku's, after the owner that had also created the stand from nothing, and they were greeted by said man, a middle-aged male with graying hairs and a portly appearance, wearing a chef's hat and apron.

Behind him was a twenty-something girl with brown hair and eyes, also wearing a chef's hat and apron but with a white robe instead of the gray shirt the man wore, ran to hug the two as soon as they entered, throwing the towel she had been using on the counter.

This two were Teuchi Ichiraku and Ayame Sora nee Ichiraku, Naruto's adopted family, "Hello you two, you never come when I'm here anymore, only when it's Hiro-kun's shift" the woman pouted at them.

"It's not my fault you work in the mornings sis" Naruto replied, "I can't skip now, not when I'm close to graduating"

Ayame turned serious and Teuchi turned to them as he opened the fridge of the stand and took out a basket, "It's nearly that time then?" asked Teuchi.

"Almost, one more year at the most" the boy replied and turned to Ayame, "what have you and Hiro decided?" he asked the woman.

"We'll follow you, we don't want our children to become ninja" the woman replied, making Naruto nod.

"Well, if everything's set, then we'll be taking our leave now" Yakumo said.

Naruto snapped his fingers and pointed at Teuchi, "Right, we'll be leaving now old man" he ducked under the swat at his head and grabbed the picnic basket, dragging Yakumo along for the ride.

Once again the two were on the streets, but this time Naruto was ahead and hurried to reach the destination he had in mind, yet he was not rough with the girl once.

Eventually they reached a clearing in the middle of the forest and Naruto started setting everything up, smiling as he saw Yakumo staring in wonder at the waterfall nearby, "this place is beautiful" she whispered.

"Yep" Naruto said, loud enough that she could hear him from where she was, "I found this place a couple of weeks ago, thought it would be a great place to ask you" he got a strange look in return.

"Ask me what?" she tilted her head.

"If you would be my girlfriend" he answered, smiling at her astonished expression.

She gaped at him for a few moments before throwing herself at him, chanting "YES!" and smacking her lips into him.

When they broke apart he was wearing a silly smile of pure glee, "good then" he said.

The two ate the meal Naruto had prepared, tasting the things that had been lost to time just as much as technology had been.

Soon enough sunset came and it was time for them to return home, but there was one more thing Naruto had to do before getting her back into her compound, "There is one more thing I want to give you," he slowly and nervously took his hand to his pocket, taking out the jewelry box that Teuchi had given him a day ago and opening it to show a golden locket with a purple gem on the outside.

Yakumo took her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp that forced its way out of her, "it, it's beautiful, so pretty" she whispered.

Naruto took it out of the box and held it out, Yakumo turning around so he could put it around her neck, hugging her from behind as he finished and resting his head on hers.

"Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

" **December ten, age is currently eighteen.**

" **My first date with Yakumo was a complete success, or at least I think it is by the two wonderful make-out sessions we had.**

" **My experiments with the capacity of my plasmids have been revealing so far, truly worth the constant headache I get during the evenings when the clones I have working on experimentation start dispelling because of lack of chakra.**

" **I have discovered that the constant push of chakra into the hand that is using the plasmid in the case that it is offensive will create barrages or streams, a beam in the case of Electrobolt, of varying sizes depending the amount of charka put into it, something not described in Delra's notes.**

" **The most interesting thing, however, is that by the continuous push of chakra without letting the plasmid leave my hand leads to what Deltacalled a mine or a bomb, making quite an exemplar trap, as proved by the experience of more than one unlucky clone that walked into it.**

" **Scout has also proven to be an interesting thing: it is instantaneous but the range it works at is different depending on the amount of chakra I put into it, but the extra range countered by longer time it takes my spirit to return to my body.**

" **A development has arisen in the last week; a constant tug at my conscious mind during the evenings when I am more tired. This is not the constant tug at my sane mind that the ADAM causes, but something else, it is my belief that it is the Nine Tails wanting to speak with me.**

" **Time to consider if I should allow him to meet with me will be taken"**

* * *


End file.
